


Lazy Is Boring

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes lazy Sundays; Sherlock thinks it's utter nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt "lazy Sunday". I love this trope; it's so much fun.

John...didn't wake up in a panic. (Yesterday, he had; they had been attacked by a member of the gang they were investigating. Prior to that, he had been catching cat naps and those just weren't pleasant to wake up from when one wasn't getting proper rest.)

It was mid-morning judging by the light streaming into his room and Sherlock was passed out solid next to him, a wall of heat. Not exactly pleasant since London was only just coming out of a heatwave, but...

John spent some minutes, blinking at the ceiling, as he considered first that it was mid-morning and they'd gone to bed at about midnight and neither of their phones were going off. Maybe he was dreaming?

Sherlock snuffled next to him, shifting and slowly waking. "Hmm? John?" His hand tightened around John's shirt; it had been laying on John's chest, just below his chin as he had been sleeping on John's shoulder. 

"Morning," John muttered, voice gravely from sleep. 

Sherlock stretched, rolling his body and shaking the bed a bit. "We wrapped the case up last night. You got hit on the head and spent the last three hours we were at the yard in a daze. The paramedic recommended we wake you every few hours, but as I suspected, it was nothing to worry about. Tea?"

"As in I get it?" John clarified. He looked at the ceiling again. "No. I think...I've earned a bit of a lie in. Just going to stay here and enjoy the fact that I got a decent night's sleep and that we're both still alive."

Sherlock huffed and curled into his pouting curl. "Well, if you're going to be that way--"

"Hmm?" John asked distantly. It was pleasant, having nothing pressing to do that would urge him to get out of bed.

"A proper lie requires a proper breakfast, yes?" Sherlock clarified. "That is what popular culture tells me. And a proper breakfast always includes tea."

John sometimes felt that he and Sherlock had most of their arguments because they spoke different dialects and what a word meant to one, it meant something entirely different to another. Still, this could easily be fixed this time.

John smirked as he rolled onto Sherlock. "There is a completely different type of sleepy morning, you know."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John settled between Sherlock's legs. "Not quite a sleepy morning, though. Elevated heart rate, sweat. Rather more like an early morning exercise."

John leaned down and brushed Sherlock's lips in a mock kiss. "But the after is where it gets lazy."

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully. "Show me."

~~~

Bells tolled in the distance and John let himself be momentarily lulled by them. "Lazy Sunday. Haven't had much of these lately."

Sherlock licked away a drop of sweat from John's chest and sighed. "Nine-to-five, weekend nonsense. I thought you much better than that, John."

"It's nice, though." John nosed Sherlock's curls--unpleasant, but nice still. Somehow. "Yeah? Been running ourselves ragged with this case and now it's over and we can just simply enjoy it being Sunday with nothing to do."

"Sounds boring," Sherlock muttered as a moment's consideration of the idea. "Tea now?"

John sighed. So much for bed. "But only if we keep cuddling on the couch. Deal?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Fine. If we must. Are you going to be like this all day?"

"Probably. Toast?"

"Please."


End file.
